The Devil Makes Three
by SaintWitchy
Summary: Bonnie and Elena are two hunters whose friend was taken by something old and evil. Out of desperation they enlist the help of two vampire brothers. As Bonnie searches for her friend, she must battle her dangerous ever-growing hatred, power, & the forbidden feelings she develops for the brothers as they both try to pull her in opposite directions on the morality scale.


**Some warnings: The fic is completely AU and will eventually be rated r/nc17. There will be violence and blood as well as explicit sex. Also, this story will contain strong bonnie/damon, and bonnie/stefan elements.**

 **Please let me know what you think!**

* * *

 **January 9** **th** **, 2015.**

 _I had a dream about her again._

 _In the dream, we were sitting under the huge oak tree that's on her dad's vacation property up in Maine. Elena and Matt were there, too. We were working on some kind of group presentation for a class, but we stopped doing work to just hang out. Matt and Elena started kissing and we teased them and said how gross their love was._

 _The scene was familiar. She was happy and smiling. Her blonde hair shined under the bits of sun that peaked through the tree's leaves. She smelled like that Victoria's Secret spray she loved. Love Spell. Anyway, as she was laughing, she started to choke. She choked until she coughed up blood. The blood stained everything; her clothes, her hair, her teeth. The smell of Love Spell was suddenly washed away by the sharp scent of death and blood. A hand reached out from the grass and dragged her down._

 _I reached for her, but I couldn't save her. I stood there and watched silently, just like I'd done when he took her._

 _It's been a year and her trail is cold now, but I'll never give up. She's still alive. I know it._

 **March 17** **th** **, 2015.**

 _Elena says that I have become bloodthirsty. She's right._

 _I am angry all the time. When I started this path, I did it with the sole intent of finding Caroline and bringing her back home or killing her myself if she was turned by him. Now, I am partially doing it because I want to kill as many vampires as possible._

 _I hate them. I hate them all._

 _I'm getting stronger every day and I only wish that I had this much strength when he kept us as slaves and left us for dead. When he took Caroline and I was too out of my mind to help her._

 _I hate myself for being weak, but I will never fall at the feet of another vampire, I'll kill them all first or die trying._

 **June 23** **rd** **, 2015.**

 _Elena is losing hope. She won't say so, but I can see it in her eyes. She probably wants to give up and have a normal life with Matt. I don't blame her. It was always her dream to have the white picket fence and loving husband. Sometimes I wonder if she's only doing this now to please me, but then I hear her crying at night and speaking to Caroline as if she's still here with us._

 _She misses her just as much as I do. They hated each other sometimes, but they loved each other more, and that is why she pushed Matt away; so she could be focused. That's why she trains every day and studies her father's hunter journals every night._

 _Funny to think that at one point, only I wanted to carry on our fathers' tradition. Now look at Elena, with blood on her hands and hate in her beautiful heart. I hope she can bounce back and tuck away the anger after we find Caroline._

 _I hope I can._

 **September 4** **th** **, 2015**

 _Finally, a lead!_

 _Tyler made contact with some werewolves in Maryland who knows of a vampire that worked for the original that took Caroline. His name is Damon Salvatore and, apparently, he's extremely hard to find. I'm going to ask around and do some research to see what I can dig up on him. He's the only chance we have right now._

* * *

 ** _Chapter 1 – The Guy at the Bar_**

"Excuse me!" Bonnie called out as she did a cute little run to catch up with the guy who'd just left the bar. Bonnie tried her best to look approachable and friendly. Her outfit looked the part, so she had to act the part. Vampires were intelligent and usually had an easy time reading expressions. Bonnie usually hid her intentions well enough, but there was always the possibility of a slipup.

The guy turned around and… he looked nothing like Tyler had described. No piercing eyes and sharp jaw. However, his hair was dark, and when Bonnie did a quick glance down at his hands, he was wearing the daylight ring the werewolves had warned her about.

He was definitely a vampire, then.

Bonnie smiled, big, bright, and flirtatious as she tucked her hands in her pea coat and gripped the gun that was tucked away in the pocket.

"This is gonna sound like a weird question, but are you Damon Salvatore?"

The man furrowed his thick eyebrows and folded his arms as he regarded her silently. After a few minutes, he shook his head and smiled, easy and too human for Bonnie's liking. "No. But I'll be sure to let him know that you were looking for him. What's your name?"

"My name is Bonnie," She said as she tucked a strand of her blowing hair behind her ear. "Now, are you sure you're not him because I was told that I'd find him here."

The man shrugged. "Sorry to disappoint. Hey, it was nice meeting you, but I've gotta run. Be safe, Bonnie."

He turned to leave and Bonnie let her smile melt away from her face.

 _I heard that this guy is very dangerous, Bonnie. Please be careful._ Elena's voice echoed in her head.

'Yeah, yeah.' Bonnie mumbled to herself.

So, this was the infamous Damon, right? He looked more like a puppy. Maybe the stories about him were exaggerated. Bonnie knew she could take him while his guard was down, like she had so many others.

As he was nearing the street corner, she quickly pulled out her gun and fired once. He turned around and caught the dart with his hand. He stared at it in confusion and Bonnie, expecting him to do just that, fired again. This time, the dart hit him in his thigh and she smirked as he fell down to his knees and immediately started writhing in pain.

Bonnie took her time walking over to him, pulling off the stupid pink beanie and scarf. By the time she'd reached him, he was grunting loud enough for someone to hear and get suspicious.

He looked up at her, breathing loudly through his nose. She held the gun up so he could get a good look at it.

"Tranquilizer gun with verbena darts." She explained casually as if he'd asked. "Good for taking down vampires from afar, giving you enough time to walk up to them and stake them."

The word 'stake' sent him into a mini panic attack and he fought against Bonnie's hands as she grabbed him and dragged him into an alley way. He fought the entire way and it was tiring, but she couldn't question him out in the open.

When she finally got him into the darkness of the alleyway, she pushed him up against a dumpster and pointed the gun at him again.

"Who are you?" He asked, body wracking with pain. "What do you want?"

"I have questions, Damon, and I heard that you can give me answers."

"I'm not Damon." The man said quietly, but his voice was nearing on desperation.

"Bullshit!" Bonnie spat. "You have the ring. The Lapis Lazuli ring that only the Salvatores have, right?"

The man looked down at his hands. "Yes, yes, but I…" He faltered.

"Listen," Bonnie said slowly, caressing his cold cheek in a mocking display of affection. "I'm not here to play games with you. I just have questions that I want you to answer. If you help me out, I'll make your death as painless as possible. If you don't help me, I have 3 hours until sunrise to get creative with the fifteen extra darts I have in my pocket, and then we can both see how long you'll last without your little protection ring."

The man stared up at her with an annoyingly calm expression. "I told you, I'm not Damon. He's my brother. My name is Stefan Salvatore."

Bonnie froze. "What?"

"You're obviously a hunter or a child of one." The man – Stefan – said as he slowly took in Bonnie's appearance. His voice shook with pain, and he struggled to get his words out. "A skilled one. And you want my brother. Why?"

"I ask the questions!" Bonnie snapped as she reached into her back pocket and pulled out a syringe. She grabbed Stefan's arm, causing him to flinch. She quickly injected him with another dose of vervain. When he flew back against the wall, she quickly pulled the needle out and tossed it to the side. "Just to be sure you're weak enough."

Bonnie pulled out her cellphone and hit Elena's speed dial number.

"I didn't get him," Bonnie said as soon as Elena picked up.

"What happened?"

"His brother was there instead."

Elena was quiet for a while before she spoke up again. "We were assured by Tyler that he'd be there. This… has to be a mistake."

"Well he's not here tonight." Bonnie said, agitated. "His brother is here. Someone named Stefan."

"Stefan?" Elena asked. "No, that can't be right. Damon's the only Salvatore left."

"Well," Bonnie said as she turned to look at Stefan who was staring back at her. "Your sources were wrong. He has the ring, but he doesn't match the description you gave me."

Elena was quiet, but Bonnie could hear her talking to someone in the background. A while later, she came back.

"Describe him." Elena said.

"Brown hair, greenish/blueish eyes, square face, medium build, around 5'11'', maybe 6 feet."

"I texted the description to Tyler to see if he knows anyone who hangs around Damon with that description so we can maybe get his _real_ name in case he's lying." Elena said, and with a long, drawn-out sigh, she added, "Find out from him where we can find Damon, and then you know the rest."

"Got it." Bonnie said, and then she hung up.

"I'm telling the truth." Stefan said. He was slumped over, but he rose slowly to brace himself against the dumpster. "My name is Stefan."

Putting her phone back into her pocket, Bonnie took a few steps closer until she was in front of him, then she crouched down to meet his eyes. He stared back at her, his eyes losing focus a bit as he met her gaze.

"Well, Stefan, this is your last chance. Tell me where I can find your brother." Bonnie said as she reached her hand out and tilted Stefan's face up with a finger.

"Why, so you can go and kill him after killing me?" Stefan smiled and closed his eyes. He leaned back against the hard wall as if he was relaxing. Accepting his fate. "I'm dead either way, right?"

"Well, if you're not going to help me..." Bonnie reached into her coat pocket and pulled out a stake. She waited a few seconds to see if he would change his mind, but Stefan stayed completely silent, eyes clenched shut and mouth in a thin, grim line.

Bonnie shrugged. She'd done this a couple dozen times before. She used to feel remorse when she was younger and still harbored the ability to care about how vampires' feelings. But after watching your mother and father get killed and your best friend taken by them, you tend to forget that remorse shit rather quickly.

Stefan's breathing halted when Bonnie raised the stake. As soon as she was about to bring it down, she was tackled by something heavy.

The second she hit the ground, the thing - person - above her moved out of her view. Bonnie's vision was swimming, but she got up as fast as she could, hand reaching for her real gun.

Stefan was still sitting with his back pressed back against the grimy alley wall. His eyes were scanning the area, but his face looked almost relieved. Someone else was here. Good for him, bad for Bonnie.

Bonnie's tightened the grip on her gun. She'd taken two at the same time before.

It was more work, but _a lot_ more fun.

Her eyes darted around the dark alleyway as she moved in a swift circle to check her surroundings. There were no noises, no movements. The person that tackled her was too fast and too quiet for a human. Just as she was about to swap her gun for the tranquilizer, she heard footsteps behind her and she dove out the way before a black blur sped past right where she was standing a few seconds before.

"You're fast." A low voice said behind her. She could feel the warmth of his breath on her neck. It made all her hairs stand up. She spun around intending to hit the owner of the voice with the butt of her gun, but a hand caught her wrist. "But I'm faster."

The hand pulled her closer and Bonnie came face to face with the person that tackled her.

His eyes were bright and sharp like a newly crafted blade, his hair inky and black as the night surrounding them, and he had a smug smirk fixed in place.

"You must be Damon," Bonnie panted as she tested his grip on her arm. It was like a vice.

"Live and in color." He said, and then he began to squeeze her wrist painfully. Bonnie filched but she did not scream. Not even when he kept squeezing and she felt like her wrist was about to crack from the sheer pressure. Eventually her grip on the gun weakened and it dropped to the floor with a loud _clank_.

"You're looking for me. Why?"

"Like I told your brother: I have questions and you have answers."

Damon grinned. "And who told you that I had answers?"

"A little birdy." Bonnie said, smiling despite the adrenaline and annoyance bubbling under her skin.

Bonnie had been in worst situations and has hovered near death countless of times. She wasn't afraid of Damon despite his reputation. But his cocky smile did annoy the hell out of her, though.

"So, you think killing my brother will make me talk somehow?" Damon asked. "If anything, it would just make me want to kill you."

"Killing your brother wasn't part of the plan." Bonnie said, struggling to keep her calm. "I'm a hunter, he's a vampire. I was just going to do my job."

"Oh, you're a _hunter_." Damon laughed, eyes sparking with mocking humor. "Tell me, how many vampires have you killed?"

"How many humans have you?" Bonnie bit back.

"Countless." Damon snarled before he reached up and grab at her throat in a tight grip. He pulled her closer, smile widening as he stared at her and brought her close enough to sniff at her throat. "And a handful of hunters. Never one so young, though."

Bonnie flinched away as he leaned up to speak directly into her ear, "This will only hurt a moment, little girl."

Bonnie's adrenaline surged and she knew she didn't have time to waste. She knew a warning sign when she heard one. Thinking fast, she pulled out the thick folding knife from her thigh holster and slashed Damon hard across his face. Damon reared back, more from surprise than pain, and the tight hold on her throat eased up enough for her to charge forward and stab him through the stomach.

Damon practically _growled_ and he reached out to grab Bonnie's hand, but his movements were slow enough for her to react. She knocked his hand away with her forearm before she crunched down low and swoop her left leg under his in one smooth, fast motion. Damon hit the concrete and he groaned.

"What were you saying again?" Bonnie said as she stared down at him. "About this only hurting for a moment?"

Damon smirked and leaned up on his elbows to stare at her. He tilted his head to the side, his eyes scanning her face and, then her body. He looked impressed. Like he didn't expect that out of her at all.

"Tell me what you know about Klaus." Bonnie asked.

Damon's smirk faded and his eyes grew hard. Before Bonnie could react, he got up and he had her by her throat again. "Did he send you?! Answer me!"

Bonnie tried to ask what he was talking about, but the grip around her throat kept her silent. He pushed her back until her back hit the wall hard, knocking the remainder of air out of her. His hand around her throat tightened dangerously.

Maybe Elena was right. Maybe she should not have come alone. Damon was strong, stronger than he had let on.

"Answer me!" Damon yelled again and jerked her harder against the wall.

"Damon, she can't breathe!" Stefan said from beside them. Bonnie heard movement and she knew he was struggling to get up and move around, but the doses of vervain she gave him still had him weak and pliant.

Damon turned away from her to stare at his brother on the ground. They seemed to have a silent argument for a while before he turned back to look at her. After a few long seconds, with a sigh of frustration, he pulled back and air flew back into Bonnie's lungs.

"Who are you?" Stefan asked. "What do you want with Klaus?"

"I told you, my name is Bonnie." She said as she leaned back against the wall, her throat and lungs screaming with pain. "Klaus killed my parents and took my best friend two years ago. I'm trying to find her."

"Your friend's dead." Damon said bluntly. His tone was mocking and nonchalant and it pissed Bonnie off even more. "And you're gonna die too if you try to find him."

"Klaus is an original. One of the first vampires ever." Stefan said. "You can't kill him like a regular vampire."

"Trust us. We've tried."

Stefan finally found it in himself to stagger up, but he was still weak. He leaned against the wall and stared down as Bonnie glared at them both.

"I can kill him!"

Damon laughed and Bonnie's finger twitched. She wanted to grab her tranq and try to kill him again, but he had information she needed. She couldn't kill him yet.

"Tell me, sweetheart, how do you expect to kill one of the oldest vampires of all time? One who countless other vampires and hunters failed to kill? Tell me, and if your idea isn't stupid, I'll tell you whatever you want to know."

Bonnie winced as she moved to get up. Stefan offered her a hand, but Bonnie knocked it away with disgust as she fixed him with a scowl.

"Because," She said as she dusted off her leggings. "Let's just say I know a little magic. And I may or may not know a spell that will help me kill him."

Stefan furrowed his brows again, his expression confused. "What do you mean?"

Bonnie rolled her eyes. "I'm a witch, idiot."

* * *

Hi there. I hope this is exciting enough for a first chapter lol!

And if you can't already tell, this is purely AU. The only things I kept were the characters and their personalities and even then, I changed Bonnie's personality a lot because of the trauma she's gone through. I hope you guys like it.


End file.
